


kiss me and tell me i'm fine

by SeraphStarshine



Category: BBC Radio 1 RPF, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Reunion, Soft Harry, also soft Nick, everything in this is soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 13:10:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15316197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeraphStarshine/pseuds/SeraphStarshine
Summary: I wanna feel you tonight like the very first timeLet's run away, baby, drive straight into the moonlightKiss me and tell me you're mine like no one’s watchingLike time is stopping





	kiss me and tell me i'm fine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [roboticdisposition](https://archiveofourown.org/users/roboticdisposition/gifts).



> I'm not entirely sure what this is but it's really just an outpouring of my Gryles emotions brought on by the end of Harry's tour.
> 
> Thank you so much to BrokenBlush for editing this and making sure that it made some iota of sense but all remaining errors are my own since I wrote this in a haze.
> 
> My usual disclaimer applies: this is entirely fictional and I don't know Nick or Harry.
> 
> Title from Finding You by Kesha
> 
> I hope you all enjoy.
> 
> Say hi to me on [tumblr](http://theyellowgrassgrows.tumblr.com/)
> 
> I'm sending you all lots of love xxx

_You coming home soon?_

Nick glances down at his phone briefly, his stomach fluttering as he sees the message that's displayed on the screen. He has five minutes left on the show - Harry knows that, so Nick doesn't reply just yet. He can't really, he's got less than thirty seconds left in the current song before he has to speak again, and he's not the best at multitasking.

Nick will answer him as soon as things have wrapped up, and really, he has a feeling that Harry doesn't actually desire a response anyway. He has learned from years of experience how to read Harry's mood through a text message, and right now, he's not so much asking what time he can expect Nick, he's letting him know that he needs him as soon as possible. That's not a surprise. Nick feels the same way. It's been months since they've seen each other, so of course they're both eager to be reunited.

This is different though - Nick can't explain it with coherent words, but it makes perfect sense to him. In simple terms, Harry is warning him that he's fragile, that he doesn't want to be left alone. Nick never planned on doing that to him, especially not today, and he tells him that in a hastily worded text.

Harry has also been learning to decipher the inner workings of Nick's mind as well, meaning he's discovered that he does better with some vague warning of what state the younger man will be in after they've spent a long amount of time apart. His message helps Nick decide to skip out on picking up takeaway before heading back, even if Harry would enjoy the food, it's not the most important thing on either of their minds at the moment.

Knowing that Harry is at his place - that he's _waiting_ for him - unfurls a sense of urgency in the pit of Nick's stomach. The last few minutes he has to be in the station drag out into eons. Nick all but bolts out of his seat after he says his goodbyes, sending the few people in the room a quick wave before he makes his way toward the elevator, calling for a car as he goes.

Nick mentally attempts to give the sedan that picks him up wings, but even if it could fly, he doubts it'll be quick enough for him - nothing short of teleportation would satisfy him at this point. He distracts himself with his phone, sending Harry a text informing him that he's almost there even though he hasn't recovered a response to his last message. His palms are damp with sweat by the time he arrives; in the past, Nick would have blamed this on the weather, or something not related to his emotions, but he can no longer deny that his body has a physical response to Harry.

Nick opens the door quickly, dropping his bag and toeing off his shoes in the entryway haphazardly. "Harry?" He calls out loudly, letting the other man know that he's the one that has entered and not Emily or one of his friends.

Nick barely has time to straighten up before he hears heavy footsteps heading in his direction. His arms open instinctually as Harry barrels towards him, followed by Pig who seems to think it's a game judging by the way she's nipping at his heels excitedly. Nick braces himself for impact, but he still rocks back on his feet when Harry hits his chest with a sound between a sigh and a sob.

Nick wraps him up in a tight embrace instantly. Harry's crying, Nick can feel his shaky inhalations and the dampness running down his cheek when he presses it against his neck, but that's not always a bad thing. Harry has many different reactions to returning to London, sometimes Nick will find him in the kitchen humming happily under his breath as he cooks a literal feast, or he might be naked in Nick's bed, his slick fingers buried in his arse and Nick's name pouring from his damp lips...and sometimes he's like this.

Nick remembers the first time this expulsion of emotions happened - it had been on a day very similar to this one actually, only they'd fucked as soon as Harry had arrived at his home. When he'd burst into tears after, Nick had been terrified that he'd hurt Harry somehow. He couldn't understand why he was crying, but eventually, he realized that for the younger man, tears didn't equate to sadness or despair. Well - Harry actually had to explain it to him, but he understands now, and that's all that matters.

"Hiya love," Nick murmurs gently when he feels Harry's fingers digging into his side. "Missed you...Pig did too apparently," he adds when he feels the dog's wet nose pushing in between their closely pressed bodies. Harry laughs hoarsely, a thick, clogged sound that has Nick's heart clenching in response. He knows that Harry is okay, just overwhelmed by everything, yet his first instinct is still to make everything better. "Let's get you comfy, yeah?"

Nick doesn't wait for a response, he simply picks Harry up without dislodging his clinging hold. He does his best to hide his wince of effort - Harry's a bit heavier than he remembers, either that or he's out of practice lifting fit popstars, but he still manages to get Harry to the sofa without injuring either of them. If the bedroom wasn't upstairs, he'd have taken him there, but that's asking too much of his legs. They're fine down here though; Emily won't be back for the rest of the week, and everyone else knows not to interrupt Nick without asking first now that Harry is back.

So Nick flops onto the cushions as gracefully as he can, allowing Harry to reposition himself until he's firmly ensconced in his lap. Nick pets through his curls gently, letting Harry sob quietly while he rambles on about whatever comes to mind. It doesn't matter what he says, he just has to let Harry know that he's here, that he's safe, that he's _home_.

Nick tears up a bit too at that thought. He doesn't let himself dwell on Harry when he's gone. It's how he survives, but now that he's back for the foreseeable future, Nick is feeling emotional as well. They don't have a time limit set on them, Harry isn't going to jet off in a week. _God_ \- this feels like heaven on earth.

As if he reads his mind, Harry threads his fingers through Nick's free hand, suddenly squeezing their palms together tightly in a grounding gesture that Nick hadn't known he needed until it happened.

"Love you," Nick croaks out weakly, the shaky state to his voice catching him off guard, but he doesn't try to cover it up with a cough like he would have a few years ago.

"Love you more," Harry answers quietly, the rumbling cadence of his words hitting Nick so hard in his chest that a few tears escape the corner of his eyelids.

Nick buries his face along with his emotions in the younger man's hair, pressing a soft kiss to the crown of his head as they process the fact that they're together once again in their own ways.


End file.
